The present disclosure relates generally to a kitchen appliance and, more particularly, to a slow cooker that can be easily transported with little or no spillage of contents therein.
Kitchen appliances, and particularly slow cookers, are well known. Conventional slow cookers are generally sized and shaped to allow a user to pick-up and move or transport the slow cooker from one location to another. Often, the user may want to move the slow cooker after it is loaded with contents, such as foodstuff to be cooked and/or other contents to be heated.
However, it can be difficult to move or transport conventional slow cookers when foodstuff, particularly liquid, has been placed therein without spilling some of the foodstuff. The components of conventional slow cookers are not made to close tolerances, and any lid of a conventional slow cooker is typically not securely engaged with a container of the slow cooker when in a closed position. This creates a potential for the lid to inadvertently slide off the container when the slow cooker is being transported from one location to another. Also, because the lid is not usually engaged with a tight fit and because foodstuff typically cooked in a slow cooker, such as soup, chili, stew, etc., typically has a significant liquid content, there exists the potential of significant spillage if the slow cooker is tilted during transport.
The device of the following disclosure overcomes and/or eliminates at least one of the above or other shortcomings of such conventional appliances.